jedi_trainingfandomcom-20200213-history
Rontu Kovecs
Kovecs is a member of The Army of Light, a SWTOR guild. He is on TAOL's (The Army of Light) jedi council. Rontu Kovecs Rontu Kovecs was Jedi Knight during the Great War. He Was trained be an unknown master... He became a Sith, but returned to the jedi. He became a grey Jedi and rose to leader but knew that it was wrong and returned to the jedi again... Early Life Rontu Danis is the son of Mile Danis (Revan) and Bastala Shan, Which means that he is powerful in the force. He was born on the planet Philoe while Bastala was on a retreat, she later had to leave (Sith attack) And Rontu was left alone. The next day he was found by a man named Shaw Kovecs, he gave Rontu the name Kovecs and raised him until he was ten then the Sith attacked... Shaw was killed instantly, Rontu was heart broken. He could only watch as his planet burned. He was found by a beautiful jedi named Aayla Secura (the 1st), she would not train him and he fell to the Dark Side. The Sith Rontu was always interested in the Dark Side. When He finally fell, He was trained by a cruel Sith named, Darth Radel Rontu went on many foolish and evil missions for his new master, But when torn between his master and the love of a friend, Rontu Broke his chains of enslavement and became a Jedi once again. The Jedi When Rontu returned to the Jedi he was greeted with open arms. A Master named, Rokno Trained him and loved him like a son. Rontu later found himself a padawan named, Yuki Mondela, another former sith, she is now a Jedi knight. Over many years Rontu would help Sith become Jedi, He would be known as "The Redeemer" Love During one day at training Rontu's bumbling talents Got him in trouble once again... But this time He met the love of his life. When walking out of the training room on Tython, He bumped in (And knocked over) a beautiful young woman named "Jadda Vorru" Rontu fell in love instantly. They dated only for three weeks, when finally Rontu got permission from Jadda's Master, to marry. They were married later that week, in the Jedi temple on Tython. A month later Rontu got a seat on the council and they conceived twins. Nine months later, Jadda gave birth to a good looking boy and a beautiful girl. Their names are Harwi and Jenessa. They Would have many children together. Fatherhood After Rontu was accepted into the council, Jadda became pregnant with twins. They were born in the medical facility on Tython. When they were older they were trained by their Parents... Master and Student Zeke Luther was a Sith during the great war, and when Rontu was a Sith they were friends. When Zeke returned to the Jedi (like Kovecs did) He was greeted with open arms. Rontu's brother Valor Began Zeke's training but later gave him up to train another. But before he did he made sure that He was trained and He knew just who could do it, Rontu Kovecs. Zeke is a great healer and so is Rontu. So Rontu is training him to be lead healer in the order. After Zeke past the trials Rontu took on a new Padawan named... Ponda Finedie, Ponda was a Jedi exile. When Rontu talked to Him about becoming a Jedi again. He begged Rontu to erase His memories, Rontu accepted and erased his memory. Ponda would become a great Jedi... The Murderer When a Sith named "Blue" saw Rontu and his kids he was filled with hatred. He thought He was Revan's son (Like Rontu), but this was true. When Rontu's family would not accept Blue he tried to kill little Harwi and little Jenessa. This drove Rontu mad! He chased after him, and ripped his jaw off (like his dad did to Malak) Him and his brothers took blue to the Jedi temple and had his memory erased... Rontu would never be the same. The Lost file of Rontu Kovecs A file recently found by republic troopers says that Rontu was once a Mandalorian. Its also states how Rontu became a Jedi again and why. When Rontu left the Sith he ran as far as he could, Until he came to Geonosis were Mandolore took him in. For 5 years (which are known as the erased years) he served the Mandalorians. He nearly died for Mandolore. On a mission to the Mandalorian ruins of Dxun, They were ambushed by Sith troopers. Kovecs's friend "Downd Floroe" was killed instantly. Rontu was shot in the chest and immobilised. Less then minute later the rest of then Mandalorians were killed. A Jedi named Rokno ran in and saved rontu and brought him to back to the jedi order, and brought him back to his true self. Misson to Manaan Rontu hates being away from Jadda, But when the republic called for him to free slaves on Manaan He couldn't Refuse. He thought it would just be a few days but it turned out to be weeks. When Rontu reached Manaan he was greeted warmly (Which was rare for the inhabitants of Manaan) When he reached the old Sith base that years earlier his father battled the sith. He walked in and didn't find what he thought... A working Sith operation! He battled them and one but when He walked out the Manaan council captured him and put him in prison. When he was finally set lose, Manaan Stated that Jedi can not come or leave the planet. For two more weeks he and his new partner, who was a republic trooper had been plotting to escape. When they finally did they bought space suits and a speeder bike! When they finally launched their plans, The Sith leader (who survived Rontu's attacks) assaulted them Hoping for revenge. Rontu and his new friend won the battle and escaped with their lives. An hour after Rontu got home from his adventure Jadda became pregnant again. The slaves never existed so Rontu thinks that his informer is with the Sith... Yavin 4 When it was time for Rontu to have a new padawan He choose a youngling named, Il-Sung Kai. A young Chiss Il-sung Kai was top of his class. Right away they were stationed on "Yavin 4" The world were Exar Kun disappeared, And were Rontu Kovecs and Il-sung Kai disappeared for weeks. When they arrived on the planet they searched for hours looking for Exar Kun's tomb (which never existed) when they found a tomb (Massassi) They went into it. Thinking that it was His. After walking in side, Il-sung fell into a pit. Rontu followed down after him. Little did they know that they wouldn't come out for weeks! Days later they found the burial chamber. But it wasn't Exar Kun, It was a Massassi chief who hadn't been dead for long. When they finaly made it out they were both half crazy and very hungry (luckily they found water). After days of recovery Rontu remembered one thing... The Massassi chief's engraving, "The Sith will rise again" It was true the Sith had...